Gunslinger
The gunslinger is the cowboy of the Wastes. They are the clever, fast, and intelligent. They can be good, evil, or neutral karma. The gunslinger is most likely the leader of most parties. Character Concept and Creation Character concept is a very stressed idea in any RPG. A very important aspect of your character is how he will be Role Played. This should be decided well before you enter further creation. The character concept behind a Gunslinger may need some GM intervention. It is common for characters from small towns to be gunslingers. Also it may be an ex peace officer or a peace officer in training. Gunslingers may also spring from New Reno crime families or even military backings. In some cases it may be a possibility for your character to carry training from the Enclave or the Brotherhood of Steel. Race The race of your character should be logical. While I said a tweaker shouldn't be a min-maxed freak, he should be able to do his job. The human is the very base of a tweaker character. There is no race that can't or shouldn't be a gunslinger. In this class variety is the spice of life. The main part of tweaking a gunslinger is selecting the race you think can blow the most up with her skills. Traits traits for a gunslinger can be very important. Picking up Kamikaze may be a wise choice if you feel you should be more concerned with wasting others than being wasted. Statistics The statistics of a Gunslinger are extremely important. Depending on race and concept you want to make your character up to par. A ghoul or Super mutant wont have very high Charisma. A ghoul wont be the strongest but they will be intelligent and capable. A Super mutant will likely be stronger and tougher with perception or intelligence being important. A human will likely lack in strength while being intelligent and quick. Skills The Skills tagged for a gunslinger should include one or two weapon skills. If your character specializes in Small guns and tries to stay away from large or energy weapons but is good at speech as well as medical treatment your tagged skills are obvious. Gunslingers are survivors. Roland from the Dark Tower series could have been dropped into the middle of the Wastes and he would emerge victorious over all threats he faced. He was resourceful. Be like Roland fellow gunslingers. Equipment A gunslinger is likely to have several weapons at his disposal. As well as plenty of ammunition for each. He is less likely than other characters to carry drugs. Health items such a stimpack or a first aid kit will be very common. Maybe even herbal healing remedies. The gunslinger will also be prepared for unforeseen obstacles such as cliffs, broken bridges, or walls made of debris. Character Development Character development for a gunslinger is very important. You want your gunslinger to remain extremely resourceful. You don't want your gunslinger to be to reliant on his guns. He is a cowboy, a survivor. Make sure he is capable of survival. Try to keep your non combat skills near your combat skills to avoid losing your edge. Think of a Gunslinger as a boyscout.